The Grand Magic Games: Talent portion
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Before the actual fighting in the grand magic games, there was a talent portion. And our little Fire Dragon slayer had some moves out there. Favorite, share, and review if you want a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the songs or dances used in this fic. All rights go to their respected owners, enjoy.**

"Before we get into the real fighting we will have a talent competition, based on how well you do you can earn extra points for your team." stated one of the judges. "You just want to make fun of bad singing." deadpanned the other two.

The Fairy Tail wizards were sitting in their inn trying to figure out what to do. They hadn't expected this, a lot of them,most being the girls, were tone deaf; the others were stage fright. "Lucy, how's your singing. With us and Juvia we can perform a trio. Can you hold a note?" asked Erza fearfully.

"Under normal circumstances I can fake it, but this is legit." admitted Lucy.

"Everything will be fine, Laxus will be singing for B team. He doesn't like me to blab, but back when he was younger he loved to sing." Stated Makarov, he got a blush out of Laxus and everyone calmed down. "But wait master, whose singing for team A?" piped up a curious Lucy.

Makarov simply smiled and said. "Follow me." He then walked out of the inn and everyone followed him. "Where are we going." Gajeel asked.

"You'll see soon enough. He's normally out on nights like this." said Makarov. They let it sink in until one thought ran through all of their minds 'Did master say **He**?!'.

There was a single tree atop a hill, Natsu laid under it his head resting on one of the roots. Happy was sitting on his stomach looking at the stars. Natsu opened his mouth and sang.

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it, lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter when you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

(Natsu pulls Happy into a hug.)

 _Everything stays_

 _But, it still changes_

 _Every so slightly, daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays_

Everyone except Makarov had their mouths gawked open in surprise. They knew Natsu could be powerful yet gentle, but this stole the cake. This was a whole other side of the dragon slayer. "As beautiful as ever Natsu." Makarov said while walking up to the boy.

"Hey gramps, let me guess… I'm singing for Fairy Tail A?" asked Natsu. Gray had a little blush on his face, could he have actually been attracted to this singing. "How am i gonna compete with that, I can't even sing." Juvia thought to herself, she saw how Gray looked at Natsu.

 **LINEBREAK**

They were now inside discussing their plan for the Talent show. They were all sitting in the Commons room with Natsu in the middle. "I want both of my acts at the end, gotta save the best for last." Natsu flaunted.

"How do you know you'll even make it past the first second of the competition flame brain." teased Gray. "Oh… I know I'm gonna win. Happy, bring my day _and_ night performer costumes. I'm gonna rock the whole guild's minds!" said Natsu. "Aye sir!" replied an ecstatic Happy.

Happy came back holding two similar costumes, the only difference was that one was white and the other was a purplish black. They even made Laxus sit up from his seat, he almost nosebled from imagining Natsu in those clothes. "N-Natsu you can't wear that, and most certainly not when you're singing out there!" yelled a red faced, swollen headed Makarov; those clothes were getting to him too.

"Of course I can, and I will! Now don't peek when I'm changing." Natsu stated confidently. He grabbed one of the costumes out of Happy's paws. With a snap of his fingers a curtain dropped down around Natsu in a cylinder shape.

Now everyone had a blush on their face, the only thing between them and a naked dragon slayer was a blue curtain. Natsu opened the curtain and a lot of them almost keeled over from their nosebleeds. "Well… At least you fill it out nicely." said Carla, she was one of the guildmates that could keep a level head.

One hour later…

Guildmates were on the floor tomato faced, Natsu had the voice _and_ the moves. "Happy, we're gonna knock 'em dead tomorrow." Natsu cheered. "Uh huh!" the Exceed agreed.

 **LINEBREAK**

"For this round we have the princess as our guest judge." announced Yajima. "And I won't be swayed easily, so perform your best." she said.

Lamia scale's act was Cheria in a pink tutu dancing. Rogue and Sting perfomed a duet. Kagura performed sword techniques. As soon a Quatro puppy got on the stage they were catapulted off. Laxus got a lot of applause, making a lot of women and Freed swoon.

It was finally Natsu's time to shine. As he walked on stage everyone saw his costume (fire emblem fates, Azura's light song costume). This spiked a blush across the whole stadium. "What's the salamander thinking, wearing such scandalous clothing." asked Yajima.

The sound of marching band drums filled the stadium. Fire formed on the tips of Natsu's fingers as he began to sing and dance.

 _In the white light,_

 _A hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day_

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights of love the light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom_

 _White as a bone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

Natsu's flames from his dance enveloped the stadium. They were more for show and they didn't actually burn anyone. "Well that was… a thing." stated Chapati. "For some reason I feel at peace." stated the princess.

"That's Natsu's support magic. All dragon slayers have some form of support magic, it can be literal like Wendy's incantations and healing; or innate like Natsu's singing." informed Yajima. "Aside from soothing living creatures he can also support allies or hurt enemies with his songs; but as powerful as it is it drastically decreases his defense and defensive magic, making him a glass cannon." added Yajima.

"No I remember those moves, before the seven year gap Natsu was that mysterious male songstress. I guess he didn't want his cover blown." stated Chapati over the mic.

"The first round victors have been decided, these are the teams that will move on to the next round. Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail A, and FairyTail B. Prepare for your next round, winner take all." announced the princess.

 **LINEBREAK**

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy chasing said dragon slayer. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing, and you were a secret famous diva pop-star sensation. I bought like… **100** of your CDs! We could've held concerts to raise money to pay for the damages _you caused._ " Lucy's ramblings spiked some of the guildmates interest.

"After these Games you're gonna have to sing that ass off of yours." said Gajeel. "That might be a bad idea, you know what happens when he sings. He's practically defenseless, and our guild has made a lot of enemies." Makarov informed as he folded his arms.

"Since Natsu and Laxus will be moving along in the next round I made this for them." Mira said, she held a platter that had two cups of tea on it. "Herbal tea, it'll soothe and strengthen your voice." she added.

"Thanks Mira, Laxus let's rehearse a bit. But not here the Master might not be able to handle my moves." said Natsu grabbing one of the cups. Makarov as well as a few other people were red faced at the dragon slayer's statement.

 **LINEBREAK**

"This is the last round of the talent portion. Perform your best." announced the Princess. "First off, Kagura from Mermaid Heel." said Yajima.

Kagura walked up to the mic, she wore a basketball jersey, a hat sideways, tinted glasses, sneakers, and a gold chain necklace with her guild emblem on it. She made a small cough before a secret hatch opened up behind her; rising out of it was Milliana wearing similar clothes to kagura. The neko girl was standing behind a turntable set, she started some rap music and was swiveling the records.

 _Well, my name is Kagura and I'm here to say-_

 _-aaagghh!_

Kagura and Milliana were catapulted off the stage. "No offense to Mermaid Heel, but they looked like huge jerks." Chapati stated. "Next is another duet by Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue the stage is yours." announced Yajima.

Both: _Where did we go?_

 _what did we do?_

 _I think we made something entirely new_

 _And it wasn't quite me_

 _And it wasn't quite you_

 _I think it was someone entirely new_

Sting: _Oh… um_

 _Well I just can't stop thinking_

Rogue: _So… um_

 _Did you say I was different?_

Sting: _And you hadn't before?_

Rogue: _Of course not_

 _When would I have ever_

Sting: _I'm so sorry_

Rogue: _No, no, don't be_

Sting: _And now we're here forever_

Rogue: _What about you?_

Sting: _What about me?_

Rogue: _Well you're here too_

 _We're here together_

 _*humming_

"STOP, the cuteness is too much! This is even cuter than Cheria." yelled Chapati. "Young love, Sabertooth played that card; how is Fairy Tail gonna beat that." stated Yajima worriedly. "Laxus, take the stage please." asked Hisui.

Laxus walked up to the stage now. He couldn't believe he was singing **this** song, but if it got his guild ahead then he would embarrass himself. With a blush on his face he adjusted the mic.

 _If I could begin to be,  
Half of what you think of me,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love._

 _When I see the way you act,  
Wondering when I'm coming back,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love like you._

 _You...  
[Faded voice] Love, like you...  
Nothing Like You_

 _I always thought, I might be bad,  
Now I'm sure that it's true,  
'cause I think you're so good,  
And I'm nothing like you._

 _Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special  
If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
Love me like you_

Silence filled the stage, people held looks of shock, Fairy Tail was really going all out with this. Something in Laxus' song held a bit of sincerity that some of the people in Fairy Tail noticed. "Tch, I'm leaving." stated Laxus with a blush on his face. He walked off the stage and back to his guild's section.

"Next is… oh no. Natsu Dragneel, please take the stage." announced Chapati over the mic. Natsu and Happy were in one of the tunnels that led to the arena. "Happy, I'm going full sex appeal." stated Natsu. "No Natsu, you can't do that. You could get kidnapped, raped, or even worse; gang banged by some of these guilds. Some of the guilds here are pretty sketchy." informed Happy trying to talk sense into the Dragon slayer.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe." Comforted Natsu as he petted the Exceed's head. "Will Natsu **PLEASE** come to the stage, we don't have all day!" yelled Yajima.

Both jolted as they heard the yelling. As Natsu walked to the stadium he said, "Wish me luck little buddy."

Natsu wore a similar version of what he wore for his first song. The only difference was the color, from top to bottom ot shifted from purple to dark blue. He also wore a veil over his nose and mouth but didn't cover his eyes. The sound of Arabian drums filled the arena as Natsu began to sing.

 _Embrace the dark_

 _You call a home_

 _Gaze upon an empty white throne, a legacy of lies_

 _A familiar disguise_

 _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

 _The black pillars crack beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through day, hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone._

Women fainted and men held nosebleeds. "Natsu, ya darn dunderhead, how could you use sex appeal to win!" yelled the master. Makarov grew his hand and picked up the fire dragon slayer, setting him down in their booth. Laxus put his jacket around Natsu to conceal his clothes from… wandering perverted eyes.

In the Sabertooth booth Jiemma was sitting in a big chair, his head resting on his fist which was on one of the arms of the chair. Just the thought of Natsu, those hips, his dance, and that voice. Oh how he wanted to make those hips move for him and him alone, and that voice shout his name. He smirked greedily and licked his lips hungrily.

Minerva noticed this and spoke up. "Seems the master wants a new toy, and I'm guessing it's the dragon slayer boy." "Who could blame him, those moves, I'd want him too. Hey master, once you get him can I have a turn?" asked Orga.

"No. A treasure such as the dragon boy cannot be shared." answered Jiemma. "Oh come on, you already have Sting and Rogue." Orga kept egging on. "But until they learn to sing and dance like that; so I can truly admire what their bodies have to offer, I'll have fun in taking the fire mage." informed the guild master.

"Minerva, you will kidnap his blue cat. And we'll offer him a deal." stated Jiemma. With that Minerva took her leave.

Jiemma stood and made his way over the the edge of the booth. His voice rang throughout the arena silencing everyone. "Fairy Tail, how about a wager? If you win you get my three strongest wizards: Minerva and the twin dragons; but if I win I get your dancer, Natsu Dragneel." proposed Jiemma licking his lips.

Before Fairy Tail could comment Risley from Mermaid Heel shot up. "What makes you think we don't want in on this." "We shall wager Milliana for the boy. And I don't count on losing." stated Kagura.

"Lamia Scale will join in as well. Let's bet on little Cheria for this." Master Ooba stated. "Flare will be our bargaining chip." added Ivan. "Well if Fairy Tail somehow gets disqualified I guess he can work for the royal family as our entertainer." Hisui announced over PA, wanting in on this bet.

"Well then it's a deal, Fairy Tail is gonna get all of your wizards!" yelled Makarov. "Wait Master, you can't just make that choice for Natsu let alone the whole guild." Lucy tried to speak sense in their Master.

"D-do I have a say in this?" asked a worried Natsu, still in his blue performer's clothes. A collective 'NO!' ran throughout the entire stadium to his response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, this is a continuation to grand magic games, i hope you enjoy.**

There was a wooden stage the arena grounds. Speakers were set up on the stage and there were different instruments. Sting was was playing the guitar in right corner, while Rogue was at the drums in the back center. Apparently Erza could play the keytar and she was in the left corner. The audience roared as Natsu got on stage.

Natsu was in his dancing costume, the judges had called for a half time concert. They were in the doubles fighting portion and it was Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue. The Fire dragon slayer cleared his throat, he took hold of the mic as music began to play

What can i do for you

What can i do that no one else can do

What can i do for you…

What can i do for you

Wizard man, you are so much fun

I hadn't planned on finding you quite this entertaining

I like your band(Erza wooed in the background)

And I like your song

I like the way that you wizards play

I like playing along

Oh, What can i do for you

What can i do that no one else can do

What can i do for you

What can i do for you

This is when Sting walked off and did his guitar solo. Over in the stand Gajeel and Makarov were talking. "No Gajeel, absolutely not. I'm not even sure if they're aware of the existence of that magic, and if so if it's even legal." fussed the guild master.

"Oh Makarov, why not let him have his fun.When you were his age you jumped for joy at the option of doing that." stated Mavis. While Makarov was trying to reason with Mavis, Gajeel hopped the railing and ran over to the stage. He whispered something in Natsu's ear which caused the fire mage to have a giant smile on his face.

They moved to either end of the stage. Their guild marks began to glow as they danced toward each other, as they danced their bodies began to turn into iron and fire respectively. Natsu's back was pressed up against Gajeel's chest. He was spun only to be pulled back in and then dipped, this time their bodies had fully turned into their respective elements.

When Gajeel pulled Natsu up their bodies merged into this blinding mass of light and energy. When the light died down a tall man about 7 feet was in their place, he had black hair with pink streaks sprinkled about; his hair was big and wild, long enough to reach down to his waist. His face was bare of piercings like Natsu's but did have a shape close to Gajeel. He wore Natsu's signature scarf and jacket, but instead of being shirtless underneath he wore a skin tight tank top. He had Natsu's white pants, though they did fit him mostly like leggings; and the black leg warmers along with being bare foot? Well that didn't come from either of them.

He then started to squat down dancingly to sting's eye level, who for some reason kept playing guitar even though he had a stupid and shocked look on his face. He then shot up, flaunting his body through dance. He made his way to the center of the stage, striking one more pose before gracefully sinking down to the floor lying on his side. When they unfused Natsu had a giant grin on his face with his hands behind his head, while Gajeel had the mic raised above his head. When he dropped it the music stopped.

"Ugh… What was that? And why did it look so sexy?" asked Chapati. "That's fusion, not to be confused with fusion magic or unison raids. In fact its the hardest thing to achieve, increasingly more powerful than a unison raid, fusion takes two or more beings-" Yajima was cut off.

"And you become a new being with the combined heights and strengths of the fusers as well as extra body parts." Natsu stated. "Fusing is very hard to do, you need to be in sync physically, mentally, and emotionally, but it's difficult for those with trouble collaborating. Fraxus gets along just fine though." Gajeel added.

"And Sabertooth, Najeel is coming for you." Natsu and Gajeel said in unison. "Will you please clear the stadium for the next fight" asked Yajima into the mic. After a couple of minutes of clearing instruments and other equipment it was just Sting and Rogue and Natsu and Gajeel on either side of each other.

When the horn blared for the fight to commence Sting and Rogue ran straight for the two. Natsu and Gajeel grabbed each other's hand and fused into Najeel. The sudden transformation caused the twin dragon to stumble and fall down. With his hands behind his head Najeel seductively licked his top lip over to the corner to lick up some lava that was seeping out.

"Why do the cute ones always have to be your enemy?" Najeel asked rhetorically in a playful sad tone. "Eh… excuse me!?"Asked Sting in an offended, shocked manner. Lava Dragon Slayer punch, Najeel's hands were covered in lava as he sucker punches both of them. The twin Dragons were sent hurtling into the side of the arena making their own craters.

"How's about this, If you win I'll give your master something special, and If I win you two will have to do something for me." proposed Najeel. Sting and rogue looked back at Jiemma, he nodded his head. "Great, lets wrap this up." replied Najeel.

Dragon Art: Lava Terrain Najeel kneeled down and placed his hands on the arena floor, it turned completely into lava. The twin dragons had to latch onto the arena wall in order to avoid damaging their feet. "Sting, we're stuck here. If we set one foot on the ground we're toast… quite literally." informed Rogue. Light/Shadow Dragon roar, Najeel easily avoided it. He was just toying with them, figure skating on the lava.

"Najeel wrap this up quickly." ordered Makarov. "Ok, gramps." he stated.

The lava terrain dispelled which prompted Sting and Rogue to get back on the ground. "Shouldn't have done that buddy, that was the only thing stopping my boy Sting from clobbering ya." piped Lector smugly. Najeel gave a devilish grin, Magma Bind, hand and chains made of Magma grabbed Sting and Rogue and held them to the ground.

I call upon the music played by fairies. May their virtuous hymns strike down my foes and protect my allies

Fairy's Anthem! (Octavia's Anthem, warframe)

A disk made of energy had appeared around Najeel's raised hand, it then expanded and lined to fit the arena. Music notes scattered all around the disk, and a laser in the center which when passed over a note played a tune. The disk was divided into 3 sections, percussion, bass, and melody. The percussion played first with each beat hit caused the ground to shake. Sting and Rogues' eyes possessed a look of terror.

Next it was the bass, storm clouds formed over the entire city, stray thunder and lightning could be heard, but it didn't quail the anthem. Nature seemed to warn all of them at the amazing power that Fairy Anthem possessed. For once Kagura felt uneasy, and Minerva lost any hint of smugness and was replaced with wonder and shock. Frosch was crying over how Rogue might not survive, and Lector just had his fists clenched and head down, he knew that they wouldn't be able to take an attack like that.

The final and innermost section began to play, the melody. The disk radiated energy, everyone's guild emblems began to glow as well. They were all linked to the Mandachord and could feel the immense power. It was shaking, how much power was inside of that thing. As the light cursor hovered over a musical note each note shot up energy blast which bombarded the twin dragons, it at least made three complete rotations before stopping.

Sting and Rogue were out cold, smoke was coming off of their bodies. Najeel picked them both up, "A shame you can't be in my guild, you two are so cute." he stated. "But, you do owe me something special." the lava dragon slayer stated.

A few minutes later Sting and Rogue were still out cold, they were sitting on the couch in their guilds section of the arena. Kiss shaped scorch marks were all over their faces, it looked like they got back from a fierce make out session. Frosch was standing on the back of the chair and obliviously rubbing one side Rogue's face with a towel to no avail. Minerva had taken video and photos of it, she may have seemed cold but she was a closet perv.

Ogra just twiddled his thumbs in jealousy, while Lector crossed his arms and shook his head. Sabertooth had became a laughing stock of a guild and Jiemma was displeased. Happy then flew over to Sabertooth's side, "He loooves you two." he teased, and then ran back over to his guild's side.

Back at fairy tail's section, "How can you go around making out with the competition like some hussie?" asked/reprimanded Makarov. "That's what happens when you mix a fiery personality with a hard headed one, you get a slut." stated Natsu.

"At least it wasn't Latsu, those two can become a little… unstable when their personalities combine." added Gajeel, trying to find the right words. Makarov began to pale at the mere thought of the towering behemoth of a plasma dragon slayer.

"How could we forget, you destroyed half a town to catch one robber." giggled Mira. Laxus and Natsu both blushed in embarrassment over her statement.


End file.
